


You Are The Best, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Developing Relationship, First Date, Fish, Friendship, General, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Tension, Slash, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fish market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny followed Steve's instructions, & not treat him any different, since he got the radiation poisoning, So, He decided to tell him how he feels?, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	You Are The Best, Danno:

*Summary: Danny followed Steve's instructions, & not treat him any different, since he got the radiation poisoning, So, He decided to tell him how he feels?, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was making sure everything was going great for a romantic evening in, that he hopes goes well with his partner, best friend, & hopeful lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. He knows that the former seal is a simple guy, Cause he is one too, & he also hopes that Steve loves what he had planned for the whole night.

 

He went by his neighborhood fish market, Cause he was looking for Steve's favorite kind of fish, & he doesn't care if it's expensive or not, It would be worth seeing the smile on Steve's face all night long. He found what he was looking for in no time flat, "Thanks, Mario", The Owner, Mario, replied with a smile, "Anything for you, Detective Williams". The Owner wrapped up his purchases, & sent him on his way to his next stop.

 

He got the rest of the ingredients, & made sure that everything was of the best quality, Then he stopped to get some flowers for the table, & headed for home, The Blond knew that the Five-O Commander will be arriving anytime. The Loudmouth Detective hurried up, & got everything ready, & then got himself ready, so nothing would be left to chance, & there won't be any screw-ups, Danny relaxed once everything was all set.

 

Steve was amazed at how much effort Danny put into the evening, & he was grateful that his friend followed his advice, & just chilled a bit. "This all looks wonderful, Danno, Really", The Blond was pleased with his super seal's response, "Try the food first, But don't say that I didn't warn you", He leads them to the dining room, where he helps Steve into his seat. They ate the wonderful meal, Danny was waiting for Steve to say something about it.

 

"This is really wonderful, Danno, I mean it, Truly, I couldn't had done it better myself", The Five-O Commander praised his friend happily, "Thanks, I know it's one of your favorite dishes, So, I decided to make it for you, Cause, You listened to me a couple of times at work, & backed off when it's needed", Steve said, "Well, Thank you, It's very kind of you to do it, You are the best, Danno", & he had a smile on his face, like Danny predicted.

 

"There is something else, There is a reason for this nice night", Steve gave him his full attention, & said, "What is it, Danny ?", "This", & Danny leaned in, & kissed him lightly, Steve gave back the kiss equally, & they broke for air, "I am glad you did that", The Hunky Brunette said, "Me too, I am in love with you, Steve, Always had been, But was afraid to admit it". "Me too, I am glad that you made the first move, Cause I would've been a chicken shit, & wouldn't have done anything", They made out for awhile, & they resumed eating their dinner, & had a wonderful evening afterwards.

 

The End.


End file.
